


jingyeom//the collection

by ijuliiaaa



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Songfic, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijuliiaaa/pseuds/ijuliiaaa
Summary: The collection of the small stories





	1. Hm, the smartest, yeah?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [jingyeom // сборник](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/490909) by frnkean. 



The test is in full swing. There is the deathly silence, interrupting by the chuckles of the two idiots. Kim Yugyeom and Kunpimook Bhuwakul. It seems, they don't care what's going on and they keep on talking even after the remark.

However, Jinyoung has already completed the test and now he is rewriting the answers to give them to Yugyeom. To the fool, with whom he fells in love, to the fool, who doesn't match him at all. Yugyeom is so rude that no one of the teachers can put up with him and most of the students too. Nobody wants to have _the special_ meeting with him behind the school, ready to cross themselves when he, turning over the desk, makes the appointment for the one who irritates him. Fortunately, Jinyoung never gets into the trouble like this. He is needed Yugyeom for the other thing - to give him to copy off, what Jinyoung does every time. It's not because of the fear, but because of his feelings, which he carefully hides. He is one of the best students for the teachers: he doesn't allow himself to wear something except the uniform, always answers on the lessons and does the homework; but not only for himself, of course...

-Hey, Yugyeom...- Jinyoung is trying to pay his attention in any way, but Kim is keeping the conversation with the friend on. Park doesn't know what to do because there is the little time untill the end of the lesson. The sheet of the paper in front of Yugyeom is clean as a whistle: it isn't signed and it doesn't care the guy at all. Jinyoung is tormenting, he worries about Kim's marks more than this dolt. The teacher has noticed his nervousness.

-Jinyoung, are you fine?

-Yes, - he is pretending to check the test, without touching the sheet that nobody can notice the one with the answers for Yugyeom. Finally Kim pays his attention to him, but only because of the teacher's voice, which diverted him from Bam.

-Hey, - Yugyeom is calling the guy, - where are the answers?

The teacher turned to the board in time, so Jinyoung could give them to Kim.

* * * *

-You're the best, - Yugyeom spanks the guy's ass, passing by, and Jinyoung wants to throw the book at him.

* * * *

Park Jinyoung is not jealous at all. That's why he doesn't let Yugyeom to copy off the second test in a row because the guy is dating now.

-Hey nerd, what the heck?! - Yugyeom put his hands on the desk where Jinyoung always sits.

-What do you want from me? - he fixed his glasses, lookind upward.

-Damn, - hissed the guy, - as usual, the fucking answers!

-You have to get your mind, - Jinyoung shrugged his shoulders, thinking that it'll be better if Kim starts studying and stops wasting his time for finding the girlfriend and spending a lot of time with her, - and solve everything on your own, don't disturb me, understand?

Yugyeom wants to answer something or even hit him. He makes the fists and Jinyoung just watches at him. Kim doesn't want to break his glasses and spoil the white collar with the blood, only by imagining this, Yugyeom cringes. He can't lay his hands on the guy, that's why he, grasping the bag, is running away from the classroom, pushing someone, who was at his way.

After two weeks Park found out that Yugyeom was alone for several days.

Another test and he is routinely rewriting all answers, giving them to Yugyeom. If he is alone, he gets the highest grade; if he is with someone, he, unfortunately, gets the worst one. But he can't understand this and Jinyoung just enjoys the fact that the jealousy doesn't oppresses him. However Bambam thinks that these mood swings are so strange, but he doesn't tell this.

* * * *

They have the prom soon and Yugyeom finds himself thinking that he will no longer see Jinyoung. What the fuck, why he is thinking about this? He doesn't know, but can't stop this.

-Where are you going to enter? - he thinks, he'll just enter the same university. Jinyoung answers and Yugyeom hangs out, - aw, the smartest one?

-Ohh....yeah?

-Can't even argue, - Yugyeom is angry again, but doesn't think to kick.


	2. It was love, idiot

Jinyoung doesn't remember when it has started, when his friend has almost become the worst nightmare, even if it sounds banal. From which moment he has shown his emotions, taking out in the night, being hysterical and slowly dying because of it. He goes out of the room more rarely, explaining himself to his mom, that he's doing the homework while sometimes it's even difficult for him to hold the pen.

Remembering all moments, he desperately keeps only the good ones.

_-I can read for you, so you needn't to strain your eyes, - they're only ten years old, and Jinyoung's eyesight becomes worst rapidely; he feels offence and pain because of it. He never wants to lose his sight. What if he can't see his mom or Yugyeom? And what about books? He wants to read a lot of them. Wherefrom will he know all the answers for Yugyeoms' questions? He's slowly falling asleep with his friend's voice._

How he would like to go back that time... So many things changed for several years. And Yugyeom hates him for some reason now. Jinyoung doesn't understand why, what happed to the guy. They were friends not so long time ago.

_-Spin! - says one of the common buddies to Yugyeom so he spins the bottle. Jinyoung has been sure until now, that this can happen only in the movies 'cause the bottleneck points at him and he has to kiss the boy. That wish has the leading: if bottle points at you, you'll kiss in the lips._

_Yugyeom moves closely like nothing happens while Jinyoungs' hands seem to start shaking. He suffers from the tender feelings for the guy about the year in his almost sixteen. He's taking off his glasses, ignoring all stares fix on them. Yugyeom is close to his lips as much as possible while Jinyoung can't dare to raise his head a little bit more. Kim does this himself, pulling Park by the chin. Jinyoung has never told him about his feelings. His lips are trembling when Yugyeom's soft one is covering them. He's kissing so gently; and Park is trying to control himself, he wants to hug and cuddle to the guy and finally tell what he felt. Yugyeom distances a little, looking in the eyes, remembering this sight, which he sees for the first time. Something happens and he wants to continue this kiss._

Jinyoung clearly remembers everything and it hurts him a lot. He was so happy that moment. His happiness firstly diminished when Yugyeom was too cold at the walk.

_-Yugyeom...Are you listening me? - Jinyoung feels the insult, they haven't seen each other for a month, but the guy doesn't care about it. He nodds and quickly says that he has to go; but they walks only about twenty minutes..._   
_That evening Jinyoung was upset and didn't understand why he received no replies on his message because Yugyeom was online._

Then, when only the school year starts, he sits away, as he says, only for the lesson. But, swallowing the resentment, Jinyoung is still sitting alone at the last one.

Why? He doesn't understand.

Also he doesn't understand, why Yugyeom is laughing when one of his new friends is joking wicked about Jinyoung. Not so long time ago Yugyeom would say not to pay attention. _Before._ Nobody says Jinyoung this now, and it is impossible to ignore friend's laugh while you're offended.

Is he the friend? Maybe he is not. The friend doesn't kick you at the school's roof or shake too hard by the shoulders.

_-Release, Yugyeom, release! Stop! - Jinyoung is afraid of the height and, perhaps, the man before himself. Kim grips his white, but already not so tidy shirt harder._

_-Release?! You really wanna fall down?! - he is mad because of something and Jinyoung doesn't understand because of what. Yugyeom shakes him harder, wanting to threating, but almost drops the guy. Park is clinging to him tightly at that moment. Yugyeom pushes him rudely at the smooth surface, realizing, that almost killed him, and runs away._

Maybe, it would be better if he killed him. Jinyoung was ready to die that evening. The tender feeling has begun to fade away.

Yugyeom has the debrief at home every day. His dad snaps at him.

And Kim snaps at his ex-friend. "It is Park's fault" Yugyeom thinks so. Falling him down in the middle of the school hall on the floor, he wants to beat him, but suddenly he freezes and, realizing nothing, sticks his forehead in the guy's chest. There is Jinyoung's heart, beating so desperately. Yugyeom freezes again, felling the fast beating and self-disgust. He doesn't undestand what he wants, but he knows, that the life is so unfair, how his father is strict and how it is plesant to be so close to Jinyoung. It would be better to listen his calm heart beating, not like the caged bird... His eyes are watering and he is running away as fast as the bullet so nobody can see his weakness...and doesn't care how weak Jinyoung shows himself before all students. He, adjusting his glasses, sits and pulls to the locker.

The feeling continues to pine, bitterly rolling down his cheeks and diving under the shirt to the bruises.

Jinyoung is still trying to prepare for his exams.

His wounds were healing more than two weeks untill Yugyeom revealed all of them.

He puts the boy through one of the lockers and, without slowing down, strickes hard, so his glasses falls away. Jinyoung doesn't even want to think how cautiously Kim was treating him few years ago and what he is doing now.

_-Give me to wipe them, - Yugyeom carefully puts the guys' glasses off, he knows, they are expensive; and it is too hard for his friend to see something without them, - isn't the dirt on them hindering you?_

_-I don't always notice it, - Jinyoung is smiling a little bit embarrassing, feeling something unknown yet._

He feels bitterness and the metallic taste when he has realized that his lips are broken. Yugyeom doesn't regret totally; and even when Jinyoung says that he won't hit him in return, Kim punches the guy by his belly with all the force, without allowing him to hold by his shoulder, and lets him to fall down. The guy is down mentally and physically, he wants to understand where his glasses are, they can't be broken, his family has no money for the new one. He is close to them, but Yugyeom kicks them towards and, unfortunatelly, Jinyoung understands what has just happened. He's rising his blurry sight, realizing that it was the last trace. Who knows, what Yugyeom could do if he didn't run away, almost getting under the car on the way home. Seeing nothing because of the tears, he miraculously reaches the house and shuts the door so that his mom is frigtened. It is too hurtful to see the son in the blood, his tears and pain, which break out the loud screams; Yugyeom has killed all his feelings and they are cutting him up inside now, turning over everything, without letting to back to normal till the night.

Не can't sleep well, he only shuts the eyes, dozes little bit when the new nightmare dreams.

He has lived this way till the morning, lying without any strenght, hiccuping and staring at one point. Everything is so blurry. His mom came to him before the work and says, that he can stay at home, but Jinyoung only asks to take the documents from the school.

In the evening at the class chat, only few students are anxious what has happened to him, the others are writing to Yugyeom and saying that they've lost the guy, who has let them copy everything. Jinyoung is offended. That is everything what worries them. The heart skipps the beat when he sees the pop-up notification that Yugyeom is typing the message. He is doing this for a long time and the classmates have already blamed him for all the sins and reproached him several times.

"Fuck, I don't care how hurt he is, he can even die, yeah I don't care"

"He can read it..."

"You really think I care this? Fuck no. I said he could even die"

The hands are shaking, the hysteria is coming again and he can do nothing with it. He leaves the chat, adds Yugyeom to the blacklist and finally delets the dialogue with him. He doesn't want to see him again in this life.

This is the second night when he can't sleep, falling apart, without any power to assemble himself.

He makes himself to get some real food after several days and asks his mom to carry the documents to another school. He has to finish the school and move away. Moreover it must distract. But he has started studying after almost three weeks; also he has to make up for many things and the time, finally, begins healing slowly. But the every scratch on the glasses reminds him about everything...

Yugyeom has been trying to find someone, with whom he can feel the same like with Jinyoung during these weeks. But everything was wrong. Every gaze was completely different during the kiss, not compared to what he saw that time, when Jinyoung was so close that his breath could feel on his own lips. He wanted to hug him, cuddle and never let someone to offend him. But he did everything himself. By his own hands. He wasn't able to admit his weakness in front of the guy, so he made him _weak._

Jinyoung can't understand if he feels better or worse. Seems like he freezes, the life starts prassing by him and he just exists from the school to the psychologist and home. Every day, before his eyes appears the last guy's message, their every fight, and falling asleep, he feels like he is falling from the roof and, waking up, he starts gasping, crying and uttering, as it seems, the last sighs. He has never thought, that the first feelings would tear him, leaving the trauma. Seeing nothing bad with them, he firstly hoped that Yugyeom would accept them, and after their kiss the beautiful butterflies were flying. But now they are lying with the broken wings in the mud, choking with it.

One week more and Yugyeom relizes how often he thinks about the guy, tearing himself with the one and only question and nobody but Jinyoung can answer this. Yugyeom goes to his account due to his friend and sees that it is idle and Park was online several days ago. Everything is suddenly tearing off and the anxious thoughts are creeping in his mind. If Jinyoung did what Yugyeom angirly wrote to the chat?

Jinyoung sees him before the house in the evening and everything becomes cold inside. He doesn't allow him to enter.

-What are you want from me? - and Yugyeom is apologizing. He is making this too late, when everything has already been broken and trampled, - if you had apologized, when your buddies insulted me, I could have forgiven; if you had apologized, when you were ignoring me and sitting away, I could have forgiven, - the voice is starting treacherously trembling, - I could have done this even after the roof... I could forgive you, but then... When I begged you to stop, you were going on, I was too painful, - he swallows, it's still painful for him, - go away, please, never appear in my life again, I wanna forget you like the worst nightmare.

-Wait, - Yugyeom thinks, he'll find out, - I will leave you, I won't spoil your life anymore, I promise, but answer my question for the last time.

-Which one? - the tears almost covers his eyes. Questions... again. So long time ago.

-When we were kissing, - he touches a sore spot again, - what was in your look?

_-It was love, idiot._


End file.
